This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Over time, concrete structures can develop cracks due to stresses and strains applied to the concrete structure. Purposes of this disclosure, cracks refer to cracks that occur in failed concrete as opposed to joints that are purposefully formed between separate concrete structures. From commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,595, it has been known to repair concrete structures by pasting a reinforcement material over cracks or seams in the concrete structure.
In addition, from commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 9,528,286, it has been known to repair a crack in a concrete structure by covering a portion of the crack and injecting adhesive directly into the crack.
From commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,354 it has been known to repair a crack in concrete by cutting recesses or slots in the concrete on opposite sides of the crack and adhering the legs of a U-shaped or staple-shaped bracket into the recesses with a bridge portion extending between the legs and overtop of the crack. While the above techniques are successful in repairing cracks, there is still a need to provide an improved crack repair method that reduces the amount of reinforcement material needed and that reduces the need for specially manufactured brackets.